Grimbo
Grimbo was a Fast attack craft-class Autistic Deity, smuggled to the dimension of 5CR56-Beta by his unknown mistress. Originally meant to serve as an assistant for some kind of unspecified plan formulated by his mistress, Grimbo's master died during the two's journey to 5CR56-Beta. Grimbo survived however, and not knowing what else to do, decided to complete the original plan that his master intended. The lone Fast attack craft went on to develop a horror video game in the RPG Maker engine in order to generate immense amounts of YouTube views. What role these YouTube views played in Grimbo's master's plan remains unknown, though Grimbo's knowledge on the subject was nonexistent, and he only did so as that was the last intention his mistress had before dying. When Grimbo's online popularity died out, his planet of residence was attacked by a Manky fleet, and Grimbo was soon assaulted by a Necromanky Trojan, and the poor Fast attack craft was converted into the first and only Necromanky made from an Autistic Deity. History Grimbo was under the command of an unnamed Corvette-class Autistic Deity, who left the Outer Autismax (likely following in the footsteps of Scrungus). The unnamed Corvette appeared to have formulated a plan to attack the Outer Autismax and end it's reign of terror, not unlike the one Scrungus would formulate after creating the Mankies. This plan involved generating immense amounts of YouTube views, which would've culminated in an unknown endgame goal to fight the Outer Autismax. Grimbo was brought along by his mistress to act as extra labor and as an assistant during the plan, which required fleeing to 5CR56-Beta in order to keep hidden from the prying eyes of the Outer Autismax. However, Grimbo's mistress ended up dying for unknown reasons during the transit, and Grimbo was left on his own to enter the foreign dimension. The lonely Fast attack craft, like all others of his subspecies, were conditioned to do one thing, and one thing only: Interpret their assigned masters' most recent intention as a set of orders, and then carry out those orders. Grimbo solemnly began work on what little of his mistress' plan that he could, as his own interpretation of his mistress' intention was rudimentary at best. Grimbo somehow managed to find a planet to hide on, and acquired a computer with an internet connection leading to some outside universe. Grimbo acquired RPG Maker and developed a horror game, featuring an antagonist based on his own appearance. This briefly exploded on YouTube, generating the views that would have been an integral part of his master's plans. However, this popularity was not to last. Grimbo's game soon fell into obscurity, and the lonely Autistic Deity was left alone on his planet of residence for several years, not hearing a single word about him either on the planet or through this otherwordly internet. That is, until the Manky Collective arrived. A small Manky fleet under the command of Spectre-of-Sundered-Life arrived on the planet Grimbo had begun to call home, and they quickly began to lay waste to the entire celestial body. Necromanky Trojans soon broke into Grimbo's shelter, and attacked him, converting him into a Necromanky Shambler. Grimbo is remarkable, as he is the first and only Necromanky subtype to have been made from an Autistic Deity. Appearance .]] Grimbo was an unremarkable Fast attack craft-class Autistic Deity, possessing the generic Type-1 body type. He wore no clothes, and was incapable of shapeshifting. Grimbo's body had a distinct lavender hue, and his face resembled that of a Hispanic human male aged 25-30, except lavender and extremely warped and disproportionate. As a Necromanky Shambler, Grimbo was essentially the same as his uninfected appearance, albeit with the typical Shambler claws sprouting from his left arm, and his head gruesomely forced wide open to accomodate the Necromanky Trojan in his mouth. Abilities Like all other Fast attack craft-class Autistic Deities, Grimbo had an assortment of abilities that were held only by Autistic Deities of his type. * Autistic Energy bolt - Grimbo was able to fire low-power bolts of Autistic energy. He lost this ability after being converted into a Necromanky. * Budding - Grimbo was capable of reproduction via budding, though as a Necromanky he lost this ability as well. Personality Grimbo expressed little in the way of personality, though he was undyingly loyal to his assigned master, as with all Fast attack craft-class Autistic Deities. Grimbo intended to see his mistress' plans through, and became distraught when it began to fail.Category:Autistic Deities Category:Characters Category:Dead characters that no one cares about Category:Necromanky